Under money and good manners
by Mun-ninn
Summary: Life at school is supposed to be interesting and exciting, but she didn't want that, she just wanted to get to the university soon to ask for an exchange and leave the country. ASAP (High school - University AU) [rated M just in case]


_"I know your secret, if you need help please call me, no matter what it is or when it is, just do it, please"_

The School of the fire leaves was a private school with academic excellence where the children of the most important people in the commercial, business and political world people, attended. There was no person in the city who didn't know the prestige the school had, rather, there was no person in the country who hadn't heard of the educational institution, first; by the fame of their students and parents, and secondly; the success rate that had their students when applying to universities. Famous universities, from Juilliard to Yale. Not to mention that the school had an older sibling, known as the imposing university of Konoha, the only university that was more popular than Japanese state universities and more desirable to apply, all year thousands of people postulated to a full scholarship provided by the rector, even foreigners tried to apply to the university since it was multilingual and had platforms to help students who did not speak Japanese. The university was famous worldwide for artistic, judicial, mathematical, engineering and business careers but not many lucky ones succeeded, and some who did, sometimes renounced halfway, opting for an easier option, not wanting to ruin their academic degrees and references.

Back to the school, the building of the school was large and traditional, something old compared to other modern schools, however the school had exquisite and perfectionist architecture, surrounded by green areas that were imposed proud, decorating everything with vitality and greenery throughout the year, attracting and accommodating a lot of birds singing all day pleasantly.

The school had facilities for all grades, so rarely came to found elementary students with secondary students, or secondary students with the preparatory ones, besides each section has their own uniforms to help their students identify their senpais and kōhais.

Sakura walked slowly through the school campus dressed in her uniform of dark red skirt, white blouse, deep red bow tie and dark brown blazer with thread with gold fiber. She moved carefully not to stand in the way of anyone in the process. She was in no hurry, because as always, was on time, besides was the first official time in which she could walk throw the installations being a preparatory student. Besides, it was hard to be late when everything was prepared and ready for her to leave to do her routine. So it was usual to see her walking slow and with relaxed pace admiring the school installations.

It took her a few minutes to find her saloon after traveling the route from the main entrance, but she didn't care really after all if she hadn't taken her time would be one of the first persons to arrive, along with Shikamaru. Who wasn't much company because he was always sleeping and he arrived early only by orders from his parents, since when he was younger, used to arrive late because he fell asleep in the parks of elementary and secondary school, for that reason now arrived early to sleep in the classroom.

The truth is that Sakura loved her school, especially the library and the music room as not many people frequented those places. Because truth be told, Sakura didn't have many friends, she wasn't what is defined as a social butterfly, rather, she was a complete wallflower... lately.

"Oh god, I really can't believe you arrived so early the first day" said Ino as she dropped onto the seat beside her, she was the only friend Sakura had in the classroom.

Ino was a blonde with platinum long hair, very deep, clear and beautiful blue eyes, was the complete opposite of Sakura, Ino was outgoing and popular, the very definition of social butterfly. Her family owned the biggest chain of flower shops in the world, famous for their traditional Japanese arrangements and their exotic varieties, not anyone could afford to have any of their floral arrangements to show off at home, the secret of their success rested on authenticity and originality, no bouquet or arrangement was equal to another and of course, part of the success was because all Yamanaka people had an incredible power of persuasion when it came to negotiate. It was said that was like they could enter in the heads of other people and twist their will. Sakura didn't doubt it she made herself her friend when she was enclosed within her studies. She knew Ino since they were little kids and played in kindergarten, and since then, Ino had that natural leadership, making any situation take turns in her own favor through different methods, was something that was in their genes.

She just smiled, it was fortunate that both were in the same classroom again, Shikamaru was also with them again, Ino had told her immediately after she knew through a message. That was something else about the blonde; Ino was the largest source of information inside the school, no one knew how that was possible, but it was a fact, she knew even more than the principal, Sakura was sure.

"Then who else will be in our classroom this year?" Sakura asked conversationally.

"how to put this...I don't think you like what I'm going to say, but this year Hinata leave us" Ino said with a sad sigh, Sakura knew she was hiding something because neither Ino or Sakura talked a lot with the pearled eyed girl, besides she knew that Hinata was with them this year, it was in the message.

"You're lying," accused the pinkette, Ino sighed.

"Hinata stays, but Naruto and Sasuke will be added to our salon" confessed Ino, at those words Sakura froze and stood very quiet.

"Hey are you okay? I thought it was better if I told you before they appeared" she added.

"Yes, I'm fine, of course I am" Sakura said, smiling tightly as she tried to breathe again.

"you have always been a terrible liar" Ino said affectionately and soothingly "but don't worry I'm not leaving your side" she said, trying to cheer her up, despite being a gossip, Ino was a very good friend, thing that the beryllium eyed girl would always be grateful about.

"Okay, don't have to, I know you have more friends, I'm fine on my own" said the pinkette with genuine tone, she didn't want to tie Ino to her only out of pity, she was her only friend, that didn't mean she had to condemn Ino to spend the rest of her days with her. Sakura saw that Ino was about to reply, so quickly changed the subject "so, who else is joining us?" she asked.

"Oh right, well, almost all who were classmates in kindergarten will be teammates again, that includes Chōji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, you and I" this time Ino didn't mention Naruto or Sasuke "plus there are some new ones that are joining to us this year. There's a boy named Sai who comes from a family who recently made a good deal with a printing press and his career is on the rise because he was claimed and qualified at young age as a genius artist, there are also three siblings who come from the city of wind, but we only will have one of them with us because the other two are older and will be joining the last and second year" said the blonde checking her cellphone "I think that's all, the rest of the class us irrelevant" she added "I almost forgot, is important for you to know that Karin will not be in our room this year" said the blue eyed girl happily, Sakura could only smiled at her antics.

"So what courses are you taking?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"well, business management, knowledge and personal development and finance control, plus advanced literature classes, my father says it helps you to be a smooth talker" said her best friend "what about you? Let me guess, all the advanced classes you can take" she said mockingly.

"Well, yes" replied Sakura with simplicity.

"are you talking seriously? isn't that a little much pressure? what about the time to going home?" The blonde asked shocked and worried. The school system was flexible to change students in different classroom every year or periods, like elementary, secondary and preparatory to form future ties to trade between families, that's why they were fortunate that now they were together in the same classroom again. Under that premise, all students had common classes, which ended after some time to make way for elective ones, which were oriented in different areas of focus to succeed in the business world or personal development of each student.

"Isn't that bad, I also want to assure my entrance into college" she said honestly "is also not a problem if I left late from school, you know that almost everyone has someone who comes to bring them home" she said.

"But still, it's too much burden on your shoulders, and also both of us know you already are in college, in whatever you want to be honest, you're really smart, you can see it in that big forehead" Ino said, laughing.

"is not that big" Sakura said pouting.

"No, it used to be worse" Ino said taunting again "but seriously Sakura, you could stop studying if you wanted, I'm sure you covered all school years when we were still in primary" she joked.

They didn't realize when the room began to fill with students, at least Sakura, Ino was doing a spectacular job distracting her from everything that was going on around them, until finally their sensei entered in the classroom.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your first day in the first year of preparatory, I'm your assigned teacher Sarutobi Asuma, but you can address me by my name" said the man before them "this year the school wants to promote a new approach so we will be moving your seats" at this information there was a general murmur and some sounds of complaints throughout the room "we'll be putting the student with the highest rating with the student with the lowest rating and so on, until we get a middle pair, this is thought to help you all to improve your credits and ranks, is it clear?" he asked without a true stern tone, but all answered in unison anyway.

"Now I'll name you, please all stand up and get in line in front of the blackboard, when I call your names you are going to begin to fill seats from left to right from front to back, in that way the first person I name should sit next to the window that is closer to the blackboard" he said clarifying possible doubts "The results are based on the last tests taken the previous year, so I don't want to hear any of you complaining, now, Haruno Sakura-san" he called, she took a step forward feeling her heart beat, just hoped her partner to be a complete stranger to avoid weird interactions because she knew Ino wasn't a bad student "congratulations for the highest score of the school in recent years, the previous year" he said congratulating her making her blush because she was the center of attention, directing a lot of curious glances in her direction, although there were ones more hostile than others.

Sakura went to her seat next to the window closer to the blackboard and waited patiently, but not without nervousness waiting to the teacher to announce her fellow classmate.

"Haruno Sakura you will be with Namikaze Naruto the rest of the year" he said "because it was the one who had the worst record of those present in this room" he said looking at him suspiciously, but no threat behind that, the aforementioned only rubbed the back of his neck smiling nervously.

The blond started to walk approaching her and sat next to her, then he smiled "long time without seeing you Sakura-chan" she was shaking inside.

"please call me Sakura-san, Naruto-san" she said hating when her voice broke.


End file.
